


To Trust and Betray

by kosmaid



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Crying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Holding Hands, Hugs, M/M, Plot Twists, Short, Short One Shot, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosmaid/pseuds/kosmaid
Summary: 'All of his surprises are going to be the death of me,' Hajime thought, with a fond expression on his face.After the fifth trial, all of Hajime's surprises, turned out to be the death of Komaeda.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	To Trust and Betray

**Author's Note:**

> who let me write this? wtf. hey, it's future me regretting even typing this bore of a story out. i've improved as a writer a bit so i've come back and i'm looking at this with so much disgust. the style was dreadful, why did i space so much? paragraphs that would've looked nicer together were also spaced out, and komaeda and hajime are disgustingly ooc. the lack of honorifics doesn't fit komaeda, younger me shouldn't have been embarrassed to write them out. komaeda wouldn't be openly showing his feelings. hajime was too ooc for me as well. i'm not revising but i am back, so hey.

Sometimes, even the people who seem to always be happy, aren't.

Sometimes, they hide how they truly are for the sake of others. Hajime Hinata thinks that person is Nagito Komaeda. 

Hajime figures he wouldn't have found this out, but he was in the wrong place at the wrong time, or, was it the right place at the right time? He thinks it was right for him, because now he can try to help his... _'friend?'_ Hajime doesn't just want to assume, but he feels like he can trust Komaeda. 

_'What if this breaches his trust?'_ Hajime thinks to himself, because yeah, Komaeda was definitely crying in a reserved part of the beach, it would seem like he wants to be left alone. Hajime can't just leave him there, though.

Hinata comes up with the conclusion that, _'yeah he must be in some sort of pain, and what type of friend would just leave said friend in pain?'_ So, swallowing the fear that Komaeda might punch him for invading his privacy, he walks over to the crying boy. 

"Komaeda?" Hajime asks tentatively, leaving over him and gently pressing his hand onto Komaeda's shaking shoulder. Komaeda, must have not heard him walk over, because he jumped and landed onto his elbows and stared up at Hajime with, big, soft green eyes. 

"H-Hinata," Komaeda said, his voice just a pitch higher. "I didn't see you there," He quickly sat up again and used his sleeves to wipe his eyes. 

Hinata didn't want to feel like a total idiot, so he sat down and faced Komaeda with a worried expression. "Are you alright, Komaeda?" Hinata asked, making sure his voice was soft so he didn't upset him any further. 

"I'm okay, an Ultimate like yourself shouldn't worry about the likes of me," Komaeda said, he looked like he was getting ready to stand up, so Hajime quickly pulled him back down.

"No, I shouldn't have asked, you aren't alright, now tell me what's wrong," Hajime used a more firm voice, but it seemed like Komaeda wasn't going to answer, let alone meet his eyes.

"Come on, Komaeda, I'm not going to leave until you tell me why you're here, crying," He said, his hand still on Komaeda's shoulder. Komaeda breathed in, and slowly turned to face Hajime.

 _'Crap, that actually worked,'_ Hinata thought, a little surprised Komaeda actually listened to him. He actually probably wanted to leave, but Hajime gave himself the benefit of the doubt. 

"It's just," Komaeda started, swallowing and then turning to face Hajime fully, "I just miss my family, you know?" Komaeda asked, wringing the sleeves of his jacket.

"Yeah, I understand, I miss my family too," Hajime told him, he wasn't lying either, he did want to go back to his family. "But, hey, we have each other, and we're friends, right?" Hinata asked. 

This seemed to startle Komaeda a little, but eventually, he let a soft smile take place. "Yeah, were friends," He responded, softly. His face was a little red, and Hajime just found that adorable. 

Hinata took Komaeda's hand in his, and gave it a soft squeeze. Komaeda stared down at their hands for a moment, before slowly pulling Hajime into a hug. Hinata swore the surprise almost swung out of him, but he still wrapped his arms around Komaeda.

They stayed like that for a little while, before Komaeda pulled back, and much to Hinata's surprise, kissed him on the forehead. No matter how things would end up, all he needed was Komaeda, the person he could trust the most. 

_'All of his surprises are going to be the death of me,'_ Hajime thought, with a fond expression on his face. 

After the fifth trial, all of Hajime's surprises, turned out to be the death of Komaeda. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was such a pain to re-read.


End file.
